cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Lailani
=Appearance= She stands about five feet tall. Her figure is lightly curved mirroring an hourglass. Long tresses of well bodied hair the color of a raven's wings. Despite her travels and time outside hunting her skin is only gently tanned. She wears the skins of her kills with a bow nearly as large as her strapped to her back. Her long fit legs give boost to her speed. However most noticeable are the deep violet eyes that seem to shimmer like the surface of a clear water pond. Though in times of anger or the thrill of blood lust, you will see the violet turn to black and the shimmer turns to fathomless pits. =Personality= Like most Cimmerians she can be prone to damp moods, however she tends to smile now and again. She is also rare in that she has a sense of humor. She is fiercely protective of those she considers family or friends, sometimes to the detriment of herself. On most occasions Lailani though quiet is rather pleasing company. However at times when her past seems to haunt her vision she can often become a hermit of sorts, or more often that not seek out an enemy to unleash her vengeance and rage. =History= Lailani was born as any Cimmerian. To a small tribe, The Cael, located somewhere in the Field of the Chiefs. Her father was the Huntmaster of their tribe. Her mother was just as most women of their tribe and took care of the home but was a fine archer in her own right. Lailani was born Lakia Belden (treasure from the fair valley). As she grew her parents taught her the way of the hunt as well as how to tend her home. Though Lailani loved her mother she spent most of her time hunting as her father did. She could not see herself at home raising a family. She believed that no man would be worthy unless he could best her in battle. She spent many years in relative happiness, at least as happy as a Cimmerian born in the grey crags of the mountains can be. In her sixteenth year her tribe was raided by a renegade tribe. Her father was killed in the battle, his head decorating a spear left in the village. Lailani was out on a hunt at the time despite her mother's objections. When she returned, she found her father and burned him on a pyre but was unable to locate her mother. Swearing horrid bloody vengeance on those who broke her family, she set out to look for her. Through the next several years she was unable to find her, and the trail grew cold. Changing her name out of personal shame in being unable to locate her mother and butcher those who took her, she set out to explore the world outside Cimmeria. The hills and mountains of her homeland held little for her for a long time as she traveled, always honing her skills with the bow and in stealth. After spending a good bit of time on her own, she met up with several men born into or adopted by the clan Wolves of the Blood Moon. Seeing them as a new beginning, she travelled north once again to her homeland and has since become one of the family. Wanderlust is still in her veins as she continues her jaunts into other lands in search of adventure and any clue to her mother's fate, but she sees in the Wolves as a chance to make up for her failure, protecting them as she should have protected her family years before. She has found a new home in the same place she ran from so many years ago. Now huntress of her clan she lives to protect and find her vengeance.